


Sea Deep .:. phan

by marveltea



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Alone, Alternate Universe, Angst, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, DETAILED MENTION OF DEATH AND VOMIT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, Dan is slowly going insane, Dan struggles, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Heartbreak, Isolation, Loneliness, M/M, Magic, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Sad, Schizophrenia, Slow Burn, Stranded on an Island, Survival, castaway, mermaid, mermaid-ish au, only if i feel generous ;)), there might be fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveltea/pseuds/marveltea
Summary: Famous youtuber "Dan Howell" was rumored dead after his plane to America lost contact and assumed crashed. Unknown to the planes crash landing and whereabouts, Dan was soon forgotten and left alone on an island. With only movie and game experience Dan knew he wasnt going to survive long enough to outlast a day, let alone his own insanity.orDan crashes on a stranded island and knows close to nothing about survival, and he thinks he's going crazy as he starts to see people in the water





	Sea Deep .:. phan

**Author's Note:**

> The begining is a bit shit, but I promise you it'll be better. All beginings are hard to write, right?  
> Anyway, the first couple of chapters will have detailed scenarios of;  
> drowning  
> vomiting  
> starving  
> dying  
> and other mental issues dan will soon have, you have been warned. 
> 
> Enjoy~! 
> 
> .:: Skye ::.

_Entry one_

_June 18th_

_Daniel Howell_

 

_Hello? Hi. My name is Dan._

_I write. It's what I do, I'm a writer. Well, its kind of my side job really.I'm really just a youtuber, mostly. But I do like writing. I'll explain later. But I doubt anyone will read this, since I'm really only writing this as a journal type thing- I'll probably write "daily" updates and about shit. Not like a diary, I swear._

_Anyway. If someone ever does read this, hi, please don't read this. but if you're an asshole and reading this anyway, who's to stop you. It could be interesting a thousand years into the future? Get to see a weird youtubers point of view in life? I don't know. Again, as I said I'm Dan. I make videos online for an audience that likes the weird stuff i have to say, my daily life, and opinions on games . If someone is reading this in the future, youtube is probably irrelevant anyway so that says a lot about me._

_But as I was saying, I guess I'm kind of famous for what I do, and with that, I have many fans, but no friends. Sure, I have youtube friends, but would they be my friends if it were not for my "fame?" Either way it doesn't really matter. I will never know who my true friends are and that's that._

_I'm sorry. It sounds like I'm really putting my friends down. They're really all I have, and that's pretty low of me to write behind their backs. I don't know._

_Either way, I should be packing up soon. I'm going to Vidcon this year, and I'm pretty sure I've been an half an hour late for my taxi as it is._

_My flight should leave soon, I really should at least pack some clothes.. Or phone charger. I don't know how to pack for anything._

_This is me writing down anything to procrastinate as I try to get ready to leave._

_Okay my ride is honking outside I should really leave._

 

_Daniel_

 

________________

 

 

It was at that moment, I knew that I was fucked.

My phone vibrated in my back pocket, indicating that it was probably my ride texting me that they were here. I had to pack two weeks worth of my necessities, in less than three minutes. I put my pen down, picking up a couple others, along with my notebook, and packed them up for the trip. I rushed to my bedside table, knowing that's where my phone charger is, and before I could process what's what, I just grabbed a handful of wires, and into my suitcase they went. Chances are, at least one of them was a compatible charger. Next up was my clothes, and I just stuffed, whatever looked wearable in my wardrobe, into my suitcase. I felt like this would bite me in the ass later, but it's probably what I'd deserve.

Bathroom supplies, I don't even want to remind myself. But before I could think of anything, there was another honk coming from the nearest window, and I knew I should be out of my flat.

The next think i knew, I was pathetically running down the stairs, with a poorly packed suitcase, out the door and into the car.

I alerted my driver that I was in a hurry, and that my plane will most likely leave without me, but it would be my own fault for not packing any day from today since last week.

The drive itself was somewhat peaceful. That is if I wasn't constantly stressing out with the pressure of missing my flight, and beating myself for not leaving sooner, but other than that, it was a peaceful drive through the night of London.

I felt another buzz in my back pocket, it couldn't have been my driver, as I've checked those. It buzzed vigorously, meaning they were probably calling me. I didn't have a ringtone on, so I could use that as an excuse for not answering.

I decided against that, taking out my phone, and seeing that my good friend PJ was calling me. I don't see him much, put apparently we're on the same flight to Vidcon. I answered, feeling a bit awkward that I was in a taxi, but whatever.

 

"Hey, Peej, what's up?"

 

"Where are you, man? The plane is leaving any moment now, you should've been here at least an hour ago! You might have to take the next flight, man-"

 

"I'm in a cab, I'll be there in a minute, I promise! Try to hold the plane in any way?"

 

"I'll try in my any power okay? But I don't see a likely that you're gonna make it"

 

"Okay, thanks man, I'll be there. I promise. And if not, I guess I'll have to take the next flight. Wait for me at California?"

 

"Okay, fine. See you, Dan"

 

"Bye."

 

I wasn't far from the airport once the call ended. I had to hurry to my plane, I really didn't want to go through the trouble of quickly buying another ticket for the next flight. I wouldn't really tell this to other people, but I never really liked planes, which isn't really uncommon for most people. Six percent of people are afraid of flying, so definitely not completely uncommon, I think. Anyway, It'll just be comforting knowing a friend will be on the plane with me.

 

My ride came to a stop, and I realized I have arrived at the airport. I quickly grabbed my bag, and paid my driver, and out the door i went.

It unfortunately took me awhile to find the gate that led to my flight, but with that reason was because it left without me.

Damn it..

From that point on, I had two options. I could go home and cancel Vidcon in a whole, because I don't want to go through all this shit again, or I could book another ticket, and wait a couple hours here at the airport. And as much as I really wanted to go for option one, I love my audience too much to book out on seeing them. Plus I have friends that I'm going to see. They'll miss me if I don't go, right? Most definitely. I can't let them down. They're what's keeping me going. They're what takes me to the main desk to rebook my ticket, and leave me waiting at the benches for the next flight. I take my phone out to tweet out that I missed my flight, reading the replies, chuckling at the ones that mocks my stupidity, although quite on brand of me, since I did miss the flight by procrastinating.

I set an alarm ten minutes before I should start getting ready, put earbuds in, and decided to take a nap. Besides the one I'll probably have on the plane, this will most likely be the best nap I'll have the entire trip to Vidcon, so I will actually try to get some rest.

I sat in the airport chair, people around me scrambling to get to their flights on time, or waiting in the benches like me. Their was a little girl, seeming to be waiting for someone. I wondered who that someone was until I heard her scream for her father, and started to run towards an approaching figure. She seemed very happy to see him. I smiled to myself, as I felt myself drift into dreamless rest.

 

\-----------------------

 

"Dan? Um, Dan? Oh god I'm so so sorry, wake up please--"

 

I felt someone calling my name as a hand on my shoulder was trying to wake me up, I presume. I open my eyes to the bright white walls of the airport, drowsy. I was asleep for awhile, most likely. In front of me was a person, most likely a teenager, it seemed. "Hi, sorry, hello..?" I replied, although I was still half asleep.

 

"Oh god, I'm sorry, it seems weird, but I was over on the bench over there, waiting for my flight, and I heard your alarm go off, since you're earbuds fell out. I'm not sure if you were late for something, I was going to mind my own business, I'm a big fan, but I swear I'm not a creep I'm-" The young woman stumbled upon her words a lot. She seemed to be nervous talking tome. There shouldn't be a reason to be nervous to talk to me. I felt she needed hug to assure it will be alright.

 

"Hey, It's okay, thank you for waking me, my flight leaves really soon actually- I don't want to be late again- I appreciate it, thank you. And I'm glad you like my videos, thank you for that-"

 

I really did appreciated the fact that the girl woke me up, because I seriously needed to leave. She asked for a picture, which of course, I couldn't deny. She also said she was going on the next flight to California for Vidcon also, and couldn't wait to see me. I hope I could see her again there, as a thank you for not missing my flight a second time. I hugged her a goodbye and another thank you, and took off to the baggage area, to of course, drop of my luggage. I then got my board pass checked, and everything after seemed to be going smoothly.

After awhile, it seemed I was finally on my flight, it hadn't taken off yet, but I was here, and not late, so that was a plus in my book. I decided to play the latest pokemon game, while I waited for the plane to leave, and by the time I knew it, I was in the air. Only hours later of playing, I decided sleeping the rest of the flight was best, I used my phone for music, deciding to charge it once I was in California, and listened the soothing music to fall asleep to, and once again, before I knew it, I started to drift slowly into slumber.

 

\-----------------------

 

_Blue._

 

_Everything was very blue._

 

_I looked above me, and I saw a beautiful blue and yellow. It seemed to be the mid afternoon sky. But unfamiliar in a sorts.. As in the sky was in, the only description I could use, glossy. Like there was a moving form of glass, separating me from the touch of the blue/yellow bliss._

_I looked down, and the blue was slowly fading into a vortex of nothing, but black. I looked into the darkness, and It almost seemed as if it was looking right back at me, tempting me to pull me down and join it._

_I looked around me, and I noticed I was surrounded by a mass of water. Bubbles slipped from my mouth, and I realized I was sinking in deeper into the darkness. The beautiful blue/yellow, was slowly fading from my sight. The surface of the water, untouchable from my distance._

_Bubbles slipped from my lips, but the air wasn't the problem. It didn't feel as if I was drowning. I was just falling deeper and deeper, as the darkness pulled me in. The atmosphere changed, there was no longer a blue/yellow sky, but was replaced with something new. There was a deep red and orange. There was fire. Perhaps it wasn't new at all. Beside me was the plane that contained myself just moments ago. It too, was sinking, most likely with people trying to escape, or ones who have already given in to the darkness._

_I felt my lungs give in, and there was more bubbles._

 

_I used to love to blow bubbles as a child._

 

_The darkness was soon to overtake me. Now seemed to be a nice time to take a nap. That's what you do when it gets dark right? Sleep?_

 

_Yeah, that seemed right. It was dark now, and I remembered being tucked into bed by my mother._

 

_I was closing my eyes now._


End file.
